Shatter
by epicavatar01
Summary: Nobody expected it to happen. Parental! Roy/Fem!Ed, Parental! Riza/Fem!Ed. Heavily implied sexual assault. Done as a vent fic.


It was 3am, pouring, and he's tired. _Who the hell would ring the doorbell at a time like this?_ He thought as he got up to answer the door, exhausted and bleary-eyed, expecting to see Hughes.

He was not expecting to see a sodden Eden Elric staring up at him from her position, crouched on his doorstep.

Her tiny-seeming broken form on his below him snapped his mind into alertness. "Eden?" he said worriedly. "Come on, Fullmetal, you're soaked. Get in here." he demanded, and the young girl attempted to oblige before falling back to the ground, her legs shaking.

He did a once over of her little form, checking for injuries. Her clothes were torn and bruises marred her face. So much for protecting all of his subordinates.

Wordlessly, he crouched down, wrapped an arm around the girl's trembling form and hoisted her up, walking her to his couch and setting her down gently.

His mind was racing a mile a minute. What the hell happened? Why hadn't she spoken yet? Normally, Fullmetal would voice her protest at being carried loudly and frequently, but now she was just... silent.

It worried him.

He ran to his bathroom and grabbed a towel, then brought it over to Ed and dropped it in her lap. She picked it up sluggishly and toweled herself off to the best of her ability. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "Mustang?" she said hoarsely. "Can you... call the Lieutenant, please?"

"Fullmetal, you realize what time it is, right? It's nearly four in the morning now, I can't call her right now. Why do you need me to, anyways?"

Ed shivered and worried at her bottom lip with her teeth. "I... _please, _Colonel. _Please._" she begged, stubbornly not revealing what had brought her there.

Now Mustang was really worried. Ed never said the word please. "I'm afraid I can't. If you told me what's happened, then I might consider it."

Roy saw Ed's jaw visibly tighten, a loud gulp emanating from her throat. "I _can't, _Mustang. Please just call her."

"No. _Tell me what happened._" he responded, using his commanding officer tone, one that he only used when he was either extremely angry or worried.

"I _can't_!" she said, growing frantic. "I just can't! You-you'll think I'm disgusting and you'll hate me and oh _god I feel so dirty..._" she rambled on.

"Eden, _calm down._" he said, as soothing as possible. He had a creeping suspicion of what had happened, and he prayed that it wasn't true. "I'll call Hawkeye, okay? She'll be here soon. I'll be right back." and with that, he left the room to use the phone.

With shaky hands, he dialed the number. He breathed a sigh of relief when she answered with a quiet, albeit irritated, "Hello?"

"It's me, lieutenant. Look, you know I'd usually never call you at this time, but it's really important. Ed just showed up at my doorstep, and she's asking for you."

"With all due respect, sir, would this be able to wait a little while? It's four in the morning." she said tiredly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it can't." he lowered his voice to a whisper, making sure Ed couldn't hear in case his theory was false. "I think... I think she's been..." he couldn't spit the word out, because it just felt so vile, even insinuating it. "I think she's been raped, Lieutenant."

"I'll be right over."

_Click._

With that, he left the room to go check up on Ed again, only to find her sniffling and curled up on his couch.

"Eden?" he asked softly, sitting down at the end of the couch next to her. The girl whimpered in response, curling in on herself even tighter. "Hawkeye will be here in a little bit. While we're waiting, can you please explain what happened? We can't help you if we don't know."

"I-" she started, then cut herself off. "You won't hate me, right? Please don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" he inquired gently, hoping the conversation was getting somewhere.

"You'll think I'm disgusting. You won't want anything to do with me, none of you will, just like they said, oh God, they were _right, _weren't they?" she babbled nearly incoherently, looking up at Roy with red-rimmed eyes.

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ed, _no. _Don't think like that. We all know that you aren't disgusting, and we won't hate you, no matter what. Now, please, tell me what happened." he needed to know, needed to confirm what he thought so that he could help her.

"I... I was walking back to the dorms, and then these three guys g-grabbed me and pulled me into an alley... then they... they..." she trailed off, bringing a hand to her mouth as bile rose up. He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, but to no avail as she flinched away and rushed towards his bathroom.

After a few seconds he heard horrible retching and he winced, standing up from his position on the couch. He walked to the bathroom and crouched down next to her, holding her hair back away from her face as she vomited.

Suddenly he heard his door open and shut and footsteps rushed towards the bathroom. Lieutenant Hawkeye stared down at them from the doorway, looking at Eden with concern as the girl's retching became more violent. "Ed?"

Her vomiting soon quieted to shuddering breaths as she began to calm down. "Oh, Miss Hawkeye," she breathed out tremulously. "You're here."

"Yes, Ed, I'm here. Sir, do you think you could leave us alone for a bit?" she responded, giving Roy a meaningful glance before turning her attention back to Ed.

Mustang sighed, having an internal conflict over whether he should leave or not, before deciding that Ed needed some privacy with another girl if she were to ever explain what happened. So he left the room shutting the door behind him, worry levels off the charts.

* * *

Hawkeye stood next to Eden in the bathroom, unsure what to do about the situation. She'd been trained for combat, not comfort, but she would be damned if she didn't try.

"Ed? Do you think you're done?" she asked hopefully.

"I... think so." the younger girl replied shakily.

"Alright. Now, I need you to explain to me what happened. We're already in here, so if you need to throw up, feel free, okay?"

The alchemist nodded tiredly in response, sighing before beginning to speak. "I was walking back to the dorms after turning in my report, and a few guys were walking near me. At first I didn't pay them any mind, but then they started shouting at me, so naturally I told them to fuck off."

Riza nearly smiled at that. Ed, even while she was in distress would still be Ed.

"After that, some of the guys started coming closer, saying that they... they... hadn't had... a good _fuck _in a while."

From her position beside the alchemist, a Hawkeye gasped quietly.

"Then they started attacking. Normally I could've fended them off, but I was outnumbered 5 to 1, and one of them managed to get my arm behind my back while another poured some sort of drink down my throat. It made everything really blurry and I couldn't move but I could still _feel _everything that they did, and..." she stopped, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself.

"They wouldn't _stop _even though I told them to over and over again. Every single fucking _one _of them had their... had their way with me... then they left me on the floor and laughed at how much of a slut I was, and told me... how I had been asking for it... Miss Riza, it wasn't my fault, was it?" she gasped out frantically, blinking rapidly to quell the flow of tears. "Please tell me it wasn't my fault." she practically pleaded, and Riza felt something in her heart shatter.

Still in shock from what she had been told, her response was sluggish. "I... of course not, sweetie. It's nobody's fault but theirs. You didn't deserve one bit of what you got, understand?" she said sternly yet kindly, making sure not to make the girl more upset than she already was.

A choked sob came from the broken girl, and she practically flung her small body at Hawkeye, wrapping her arms around the older woman's middle like a vise. "Thank you." she breathed out between sobs. "_Thank you._ I was scared that what they said was-" another broken sob, "-true."

"Nothing they said could ever be true. You were walking down the street, and they decided to be _disgusting._" her nostrils flared at the horrendous understatement, but her mind wasn't very eloquent at the moment, as flabbergasted as she was. "It wasn't your choice, and you were most definitely not asking for it." she rubbed the younger girl's back comfortingly, despite the rage bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

After a few moments of tense silence, Ed spoke up. "Thanks. Th'nk I'm gonna get s'me sleep now," she slurred, exhaustion finally taking it's toll on her battered, small body.

"Okay." Hawkeye responded quietly as she stroked the girl's hair. "I'm gonna have to wake you up in a little bit, to see what we can do about all of this. Alright?"

"M'kay." Eden agreed drowsily. "Don't tell Al. He... doesn't need to... know..." she said before drifting off completely, her head lolling against Riza's shoulder.

Hawkeye furrowed her brow down at Ed for a moment contemplatively. Why would this happen to a child? Why hadn't they been there to protect her? Pushing aside the thoughts with a shake of her head, the Lieutenant swooped Ed up into a bridal position, carried her out to the living room, and laid her down gently on the sofa.

"Sir," she started, still not looking up from the shattered child in front of her. "I think it's advisable that we get her to a hospital soon. A lot has happened tonight, and I think it would be better if her health were in the hands of medical professionals."

Mustang looked up from the coffee table he had set down at after Hawkeye had gone to talk to Ed privately. "Lieutenant, before anything else, I need to know what happened. Explain." he demanded.

Hawkeye walked over closer to him, settling the plush chair across from him with a huff. "With all due respect, sir, I'm not sure you want to know."

"I have a hunch. I just need you to confirm it, and give me the details so I can know and then _rip those bastards' fucking throats out._" he nearly growled.

Riza sighed, her mouth already set in a grim line as she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. "She was raped, Colonel," she forced the words out. "And from multiple men, by the sound of it. Beaten and then left in an alley where she picked herself up and came here."

The Colonel's mouth formed a small 'o', and it would've almost been comical if not for the grim situation. His hands trembled as he fisted the soft fabric of his nightclothes in his anger. "I'm going to fucking track those douchebags down," he hissed through clenched teeth. "And _char _them."

A small, pained noise from the couch accompanied by restless shifting snapped Roy out of his rage. Hawkeye stared at him sadly for a moment longer before standing and moving to crouch beside Eden.

She shook the younger's shoulder lightly, trying to snap her out of whatever nightmare she was having. "Ed? Ed, come on, wake up." she urged gently.

The girl snapped up suddenly, shoving off Hawkeye's helping hand and whimpering as she curled in on herself, practically burrowing into the couch. "Please don't." she whispered. "I don't want that. Please!"

Mustang, who had moved beside Riza as she tried to wake Eden up was at a loss for words. How much damage could one child take before they snapped?

He moved forward unthinkingly to try to calm the shaking girl down, but Hawkeye looked at him sharply before leaning over to him and whispering, "Sir, with all due respect, you are a male. I don't think she'd take very kindly to you touching her right now, so I ask you to please stand aside." she finished before resuming her attempt to snap Ed out of her panic.

Mustang moved away, watching in shock as she tended to the tiny alchemist. "Shh, sweetie, you're okay, they can't get you. You're safe here, I promise."

Throughout the entire time he had known her, Roy had never heard Riza talk like that. Motherly, sweet, soothing... It must've been a mutual girl thing.

Slowly but surely it worked, Ed slowly regaining her awareness, looking both embarrassed and upset at what had transpired when she awoke. Hawkeye rubbed her back talking quietly into her ear, reassuring her that it was okay before Ed burst into tears again, gripping Riza's coat tightly with flesh and automail as she sobbed.

"Damn this. I can't... I don't..." her voice broke and another round of sobs racked her body, causing her to shudder all over.

Roy looked on at the scene with incredibly saddened eyes, unsure of what to do. His shoulders slumped wearily and his fingers itched to snap, to fry those bastards into submission. He would get revenge, because where was the equivalent exchange for a little girl's pain?

* * *

**/A/N: That was honestly really hard for me to write. And, no, before anyone asks, I didn't make Ed a girl in this fic because girls are weaker, or because the statistics of girls being raped are higher than guys. Sexual assault is prevalent for all genders, and it is sickening and disgusting. I wrote Ed as a girl in this fic because I am a girl, and this was a vent fic for me as I have been through this sort of experience. It was extremely difficult for me to write this down, but I think this has helped me in the long run. I would never, **_**EVER, **_**wish this on someone else, but I needed to write this because nobody was there for me when I felt like this and I wanted to try to imagine what it would be like to have that sort of support.**

**One major thing I am almost constantly seeing in this fandom is rape fic. Rape fic that makes characters OOC, makes it unrealistic, or, worst of all, romanticizes it. I wanted to try to change that. If I continue this fic, it WILL NOT lead to romance. It will be strictly hurt/comfort and friendship, because that's what I needed when it happened to me, not romance.**

**I will most likely not be writing any sort of flashback scene. That would be too much for me too soon, so any details will be vaguely stated. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review.**

**~EpicA.**


End file.
